


Томпсон — Солт, Харви — Хоуп

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Brain Damage, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: У каждого из них свое оружие — свои мальчики, которых они воспитали
Kudos: 2





	Томпсон — Солт, Харви — Хоуп

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: важные спойлеры к сюжету игры; альтернативное прохождение, отношения между Генри и Майклом — «green», но маньяк сбежал.  
> Предупреждение: упоминаются вканонные вертикальный инцест, инцестуальное изнасилование, убийства внутри семьи, попытки суицида; упоминание наркотиков; неблагополучная среда и социальные проблемы; упоминание школьного буллинга. Все персонажи, задействованные в сценах сексуального насилия, достигли совершеннолетия.

— Завадский считает тебя сопляком.  
— Я знаю.  
— И ты должен доказать ему обратное.  
— Так точно.  
Генри хмыкает и с любовью оглядывает Майкла.  
Тот красивый. Невероятно просто. В новенькой полицейской форме, с блестящими пуговицами, нашивкой на нагрудном кармане — «М. Хоуп» — с эполетами выпускника Академии, с серебряной звездой.  
Конфетка, а не парень. Будущее Олл Фактори.  
Из таких — уличных, озлобленных, затравленных невзгодами подростков выходят самые лучшие копы, считает Генри. Придирчивые, внимательные — и неравнодушные. Смелые и упорные.  
Псы закона по призванию.  
Потому что знают всё о грязи, боли, человеческой природе. Сами из низов и не окостенели, не очерствели, а прекрасно помнят, что таится за запертыми дверями, что происходит в семейной уютной обстановке, какие монстры живут под масками добрых отцов и тихих жён. Как опасен мир взрослых. И что уличный подросток-наркоман на игле кайфа и домашняя девочка, оставшаяся в живых после неудачного суицида, — могут одинаково испытывать неподдельное невыносимое горе.  
И всегда нужна рука, которая протянется навстречу, дружески пожмёт, ухватит и — вытащит. Из дерьма, крови, страха, насилия, побоев, безысходности.  
Генри хорошо знает, о чём речь. Эмоциональные калеки выбирают из двух сторон. Либо как Дэйл и Фред — жить во тьме, утаскивать на дно. Либо как Майкл и Генри — спасать и вытаскивать на свет других эмоциональных калек.  
Это как наручники — два одинаковых браслета на одной цепочке, только один правый, другой левый.  
И щелчок на запястье — безысходности. Или же — надежды.  
Рывок вниз или вверх, утопить тонущего или выручить.  
И тогда можно гордиться девочками — маленькой Хейли и серьёзной Агнесс.  
Или же — оплакивать девочек, Саманту и Беллу.  
Мёртвое или живое, отчаяние или шанс. Несчастливая жизнь — счастливая возможность.  
Кому, как не Майклу, это знать.  
Кому, как не Генри, об этом помнить, глядя на Майка.

История, которая случилась в Олл Фактори, была историей о четырёх мальчиках, которые могли вырасти по-разному и закончить — одинаково.  
Харви не решился убить человека, который измывался над ним и сестрой. И расплатился безумием и виной.  
Майкл решился — и расплатился тоже. Душевным здоровьем и виной.  
Генри страшно травили в школе, он мечтал о мести, возмездии. Стал копом, вернулся — и вытащил со дна потерянного изломанного парня.  
Фредерика — то есть Джейкоба — чудовищно травили в школе из-за его отца-насильника. Он вырос, стал социальным работником, вернулся и — утопил, доломал измученного потерянного парня.  
Карамелька-Свитсон стал горькой солью — Солтом.  
Томпсон, самый любимый пистолет-пулемёт мафии и преступников Америки — стал офицером на страже закона.

…Это история о том, как два мальчика поверили и потянулись навстречу руке — щенки на стремнине, ищущие доверия, любви, цепляющиеся за спасение.  
Только один стал маньяком, убивающим невинных девочек, а второй теперь — выпускник полицейской Академии.

— Ты смотрел фильм «Отступники»? — спросил внезапно для себя Генри.  
Майк улыбнулся и уточнил:  
— Наш или азиатский?  
Надо же. Генри и не подозревал, что есть ещё какой-то.

…Это история о том, как два мальчика, которых травили и гнали в школе, решили вернуться и отомстить за свою жизнь, страх, унижения.  
Оба выбрали общественно важные и значимые профессии: один стал копом, вторым соцработником.  
Только один из них вытащил парня, поверил в него и оправдал доверие, и сказал: ты лучше, ты сможешь. Что бы ни было в прошлом, ты не такой.  
Только один из них вытащил парня, воспользовался его доверием и заставил себе верить, и сказал: ты сможешь. Что бы ни было в будущем, ты знаешь его ложь.  
Держись, Майки.  
Отомсти, Харви.  
Ради своей маленькой сестры, которой дальше жить.  
Ради своей сестры, — которая умерла, не выдержав и так и не дожив.  
Ты не они, кто обитает в затхлой сырой тьме. Ты лучше.  
Ты не они — кто холоден и равнодушен к тем, на дне. Они — на свету — хуже.  
Протянутая ладонь в рукопожатии, в вере, в желании поделиться своим опытом, прошлым, ненавистью.  
Убийцы и психи — они все были трудными подростками, которых вовремя не вытащили из глубины.  
Только их пнули подальше, в ил и тьму, и потом — получили тех, кто очищает город по-настоящему. Спасает тех, кто нуждается в этом, но не может решиться и подать голос.

Подумаешь, девочка постоянно сбегает от отца и режет себе вены. Подумаешь, девочка в больнице из-за того, что её избил хахаль. Подумаешь, девочка связалась с наркоманом, потому что он лучше родной матери. Подумаешь, девочка в беде.  
Подумаешь, мальчик видит, как отец насилует свою дочь, и не может ничего сделать. А она потом вешается. И остаётся после только её дневник и фотография, а за отцом, поражённой раком мразью, приходится до конца его жизни ухаживать.  
Подумаешь, мальчик видит, как его мать насилует очередной пьяный урод, и не может ничего сделать. А потом рождается сестра, плод насилия, пьянки, нищеты. И она вылитая копия мамы — золотоволосая, славная, — а в доме монстр, которому нужна доза, на худой конец, бутылка, а собственные дети всего лишь расходный материал.  
И постоянными спутниками страх, беспросветность, мрак загнанного зверя.  
Выхода нет, и мальчики ломаются.  
Становятся сильными, страшными, изгоями, мстителями.  
Солёными, бессердечными, без надежды, с расстрельным списком своих обидчиков.  
Солт — Харви — Хоуп — Томпсон.  
Для монстров — монстры.  
Для беззащитных — спасители.  
Выживают, вырастают, решаются и — решают. Кто они и кем быть — дальше.  
И исправляют свою гиблую жизнь через других.  
У меня отец насиловал мою сестрёнку. И никто об этом не знал.  
У меня отец был насильником, отмотавшим до звонка тюремный срок. Он исправился, а один злоебучий коп водил его за руку по всем соседям и представлял. Чтобы они знали, кто он и чей сын — я.  
У меня мать была учительницей музыки, денег ни шиша, зато духовного богатства через край, презирала чёрный труд, вечно напоминала, чтобы не повредил свои музыкальные пальцы, меня в школе травили нещадно, как сынка сраной интеллигенции.  
У меня мать была алкоголичкой, потом скатилась на «эйч», ей было насрать на своего ребёнка, главное доза, меня в школе травили страшно, как сына опущенной наркоманки.  
Четыре загнанных хороших мальчика.  
И у всех были перекрутившие их родители.  
Каждый — в какой-то момент — озверел.  
Только кто-то стал тем самым зверем, а кто-то — выкарабкался.

— У тебя первое дежурство, — Генри взволнован. — Справишься?  
Майкл уверенно и залихватски берёт под козырёк:  
— Конечно!

У всех живы из прошлого свои демоны.  
Два мальчика возмужали и вернулись в Олл Фактори мстить. За все обиды и унижения. Тем, кто их унизил, кто сломал.  
Эти двое — уже взрослые мужчины — нашли щенков и вырастили из них своих последователей.  
Стали им приёмными отцами — самыми лучшими на свете. Образцом для подражания, ролевой моделью, наставниками, воспитателями злобы, ненависти, надежды, света.  
Надели ошейники на хрупкое горло.  
Завоевали доверие.  
А потом схлестнулись в одном нашумевшем на весь город деле.  
Друг против друга — своими воспитанниками.  
Один похищал и убивал, второй — взламывал и находил.  
Один — записывал публичные видеопослания и вводил смертельную дозу. Спасал.  
Другой — херачил закрытые сервера и шёл по следу. Не опускал руки.  
Два хороших мальчика — Дэйл и Майкл — под чутким руководством своих опекунов, Фреда и Генри.  
Один так боялся большого саркастичного копа — и за дело; потому долго не мог довериться.  
Другой — так доверял доброму понимающему соседу, и зря, хоть тот и был опытным социальным работником.  
Они бились — пара на пару, Генри и Хоуп. Фредерик и Харви.  
Томпсон и Солт — натравливали своих щенков — Майка и Дэйла — друг против друга. Жертв своего воспитания и влияния — по цепочке жертв из девочек в белых платьях и с зашитыми губами.  
Кто кого.  
Со дна — или на дно?

Один — сидел в федеральной тюрьме в заточении, а его парень гулял на свободе, злой, неуправляемый, умный маньяк.  
Один — вышел из тюремного заточения своего дома, а его парень выучился, получил диплом и теперь злой, внимательный, умный коп.

И Генри так рад за своего мальчика — талантливого, реализовавшегося с его помощью, свободного.  
И знает — как радуется каждый день Солт, когда в газетах не находит заголовка, что его мальчик — способный, воплотивший себя с его помощью, — не пойман.

Они хотят лучшего для своих бывших воспитанников. Они живут этим. И радеют — за них.  
Они как наручники — защёлкнувшиеся на левом и правом запястье. И цепочка между ними, металлическая, крепкая — звенит.


End file.
